I Wish I Had A Magician
by The Threat
Summary: Magiranger .Continuing where I left off with my earlier story, 'The Trouble With Spheres', this story will continue the storyline I started.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Magiranger" is owned by Toei Company and "Zedd" is owned by Saban Entertainment. The characters "Sutokeru" and "Ginny" are mine.

* * *

Two years earlier

A graveyard. Nothing special about it. Nobody of any grave significance were buried there, or at least the dead were only significant to their beloved. One of these graves was visited by one person. The grave itself belonged to someone named Garth Morse, of whom it can be said (judging from his year of birth and his year of demise) that he died young. The visitor knelt down. There's one thing he wants to do, but knows from experience that it's one thing he shouldn't do. So instead, he will do something else. He places rocks on the grave, after which he waved what looked like a stick over the grave and mumbled a few words, that to the casual observer would sound like mystical gibberish. He did this for merely five seconds, when suddenly the grave shook. The visitor didn't know what was happening. Whatever it was, he had barely started the ritual he was performing, therefor he knew for sure that whatever was going on, it wasn't his doing. He took a few steps back, only to see a hand climbing out of the grave. The hand itself appeared to have no skin, thereby revealing it's muscles underneath. He knew that the dead body was dead because of an accident, and that after being dead for some time the body would have decayed, but what he saw wasn't what the hand of this particular body could look like. After the hand, the rest of the body came. The body looked just like the hand, its skin removed and its muscles revealed. The only thing that was slightly different was that part of its skull had also been removed, revealing its brains.

"Garth?" the visitor wondered.

It looked at him and hissed: "Matt..."

The sound of its voice was enough for the visitor to realize just one thing: "Who are you?"

"You need not know who I am..." it replied, "Even if you did, it would not matter."

It somehow conjured up some electricity, allowed it to engulf his entire body, before he shot it at the visitor, instantly killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Today

Before, the one known as Sutokeru had used his powers over Isamu and Hikaru, the only living dead people in the house, to take everyone down. Since then, said two people were kept in a frozen state. But once somebody, who spoke English rather than Japanese, asked them a question, the two could move again.

Makito, who sighed of relieve, was the first to talk: "Good. Now we can look for him and stop him."

"I'm sorry." Ginny, who doesn't know any Japanese, asked: "What's going on here?"

"Seems like your boyfriend has other plans with Zedd." Makito replied to her.

"What do you mean?" Ginny couldn't understand.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kai interrupted, "... but who knows what that Sutokeru will do with that urn."

"I doubt he'd unleash Zedd." Urara reasoned, "I mean, he knows how dangerous he is."

"All the more reason." Hikaru spoke, "He didn't exactly like the idea to keep him locked up. Afraid he'll escape one day."

"But last time he fought him, he barely survived." Tsubasa reminded them, "We'd better go and find him."

"You're right." Isamu agreed, "Miyuki, you stay here with Ginny. The rest of us better go find him."

Everyone nodded, as they left the house to look for Sutokeru.

Once they were gone, Ginny asked: "Where are they going?"

"Looking for Matt." Miyuki answered her.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Ginny exclaimed, as she hurried to follow them.

Miyuki stopped her: "Stay here."

"Why should I?" Ginny asked her, "He could be in trouble and I want to help him."

"And die in the progress?" Miyukis asked her, "You may have been able to help him before, since you had the strength of a werewolf. But it's different this time. It is not as safe for you to go out anymore. If you die, it means that Sutokeru went through all the trouble to safe you, only so you'd die. Would you want him to go through that?"

"But I can't let him die either." Ginny bit back.

"Either way..." Miyuki held on, "... you can trust my family to help him when needed. You've got nothing to worry about."

Ginny was still reluctant, but she decided to stay anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

One and a half year earlier

For a time, there was a monster running amok in Australia. Nobody had ever seen the monster, though it left a trail of dead animals, not excluding humans. Given that most of these bodies were torn apart, some would say some sort of wild animal may have been behind it all, but given the size of the bite marks, some thing it was something much larger. But since nobody had ever seen the monster, very few people had any reason to think it were even real. Somebody had heard the stories, and thought of looking for the cause of them. That somebody looked at places where nobody would dare to look, and didn't need rest as others do, so he could go on where others would give up. Eventually, he found someone, rather than something. A seemingly young woman, fast asleep at the time. Seeing her, made him remember something. He remembered someone who looked exactly like her, a long time ago. He moved closer to look at her right hand. Inside the palm of her hand, she bore the pentagram. That's when he knew it for certain. She was exactly who he thought she was. But his touching her woke her up, and immediately she crawled up and backed away from him. Since the man that visited her was cloaked and hooded, she couldn't see what he really looked like.

"Stay back!" she shouted.

"Virginia..." he hissed, "We meet again."

Hearing him say that name, she remembered using it once, but nobody has called her that for years: "How do you know that name?"

"I know a lot about you." the man hissed, "Enough to know that when I do this..."

He made one move with his hand, which somehow caused a pain in the girl's belly.

"Wh... what are you doing?" she asked.

"You know what I'm doing." he replied, "You know that pain you just felt. You feel it every time you see the moon."

She looked surprised. She knew what he meant, but she couldn't believe it.

"No..." she begged, "Please don't do this..."

"You're afraid..." the man hissed, "... that if I do this, you will lose control. But I can assure you, control won't be lost."

Hearing him say that, the girl felt relieved. For a brief moment, as she realized that the man had chosen his words very carefully. He said that control won't be lost, which doesn't necessarily mean that she'd still be in control of herself, when "it" happened. Unfortunately for her, that brief moment in which she believed him, was enough for him to continue what he was doing. She felt the pain again, stronger than ever, and all over her body.

"I'll be in control of you." the man finished his sentence.

She fell down, unable to fight what was happening to her. Slowly, her body grew larger and more hairy. Her nails grew sharper, her face started to grow to the form of a beast, and her scream started to sound more like a growl. All the while, the man couldn't stop gloating over what he was doing. Once the girl had changed into her beast form, the man got out of it's way, and allowed it to run away, into the big city.


	4. Chapter 4

Today

The Magirangers were flying over town, while Wolzard Fire was riding his horse, all in search for Sutokeru.

"Where do you think we can find him?" Magiblue wondered.

"He spends most of his time alone." Magishine replied, "And takes this fight with Zedd very personal."

"So he'd look for an isolated area, where nobody would bother him." Magiyellow deduced.

"In other words, where we couldn't find him if we wanted to." Magired whined.

"Not necessarily." Magigreen spoke, "He didn't grow up in these parts, but we did."

"So we know all the possible places where he can hide." Magipink agreed.

"Then we know where to start." Magishine decided, after which he used his phone to talk to Wolzard, "Bragel, we have an idea of where we can find Sutokeru. It may be best if we split up to search all isolated areas."

"Good idea." Wolzard replied, "Hopefully we won't be too late."

"Even if we are, would that stop us?" Magiyellow asked.

"Of course it won't." Magigreen said.

"Let's go!" Magipink cheered.

Of course, what they didn't realize that they already were too late, as Sutokeru had already unleashed Zedd. Or whatever is left of him. What was unleashed from the urn had the appearance of a puff of smoke, which took the form of Zedd's face. Sutokeru saw this, but wasn't either intimidated or amused.

"This all you can think of?" Sutokeru said, "You're not even trying anymore."

Zedd laughed loudly: "You think I'm trying anything? How simple are you?"

Sutokeru did not respond, unless you'd count him using his magic phone to transform into Abyszard.

"Even better..." Zedd hissed, as he suddenly floated towards his opponent.

Abyszard used every trick he knew to fight Zedd, but in this situation, he was quite literally trying to fight smoke. It didn't take long before it had him surrounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years earlier

The creature that came from the grave, and had killed it's visitor, left the graveyard. Unfortunately for it, its body was dead for too long, and the transformation weakened it. For all the magic it had, using it to keep the body together and cast it upon others, it was an impossible task. It decided to not use magic, unless absolutely necessary. It walked as far as it could, and didn't stop, until a strange scent filled its nostrils. If its nostrils functioned properly, it would have noticed and recognized the smell from miles away, but this time it had to be closer to recognize it, as molten metal. This must mean that the house it was near must provide shelter to a blacksmith of some kind. It followed the scent, which led it inside a shed. Inside, it saw metal sculptures. In other words, it's not a blacksmith who resided in the house, but at the very least he knows how to handle metal. It left the shed and headed towards the house. Once it reached the front door, it punched the doorknob out, which helped into opening the door. It entered, looking for the sculpturer. It didn't take long, as the noise of someone breaking the door had awakened the man he was looking for, who went down to check what caused the noise. Once it saw the sculpturer, it raised it's hand and pointed it towards the man. Whatever magic it could muster, it used it to try and control the man's mind. Unfortunately, since it wasn't used to using magic in its new body, it took a while before it finally managed what it tried to do. By that time, much of its magic had been used, leaving it close to powerless, and until it can find a way to keep its body together, it'd be in a vulnerable state. It made a mental note, to make some kind of wand, or staff, or anything that would help him to use his magic more directly, so to avoid using up too much.

Once the man was under its control, it told it to start working. He did exactly as it was told. He made both made metal supports that would keep its body together, as well as poor some molten metal over its ribcage, and other bones, so to strengthen them all. He also made a special headset, that would function as both a mask and a crown, that would keep its head together. After many days of work, it started to look exactly like the villain that would later try and make the lives of everybody, especially a certain necromancer, miserable: Zedd. Unbeknownst to Zedd, said necromancer, too, had gained a new strength in the meantime. And thus, the fight between the two could really begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Today

The Magirangers finally found Abyszard, but were surprised to see him all by himself.

"Look!" Magishine pointed, "The urn is broken."

"But where's Zedd?" Magired wondered.

"The fight can't be over already." Magiyellow said.

"Let's ask Sutokeru." Magiblue suggested.

The other five nodded in agreement, and all six of them landed.

"Sutokeru?" Magipink started, "Where's Zedd?"

Abuszard raised his wand, and shot a beam at Magipink. As the other five gathered around her, Abyszard spoke: "Sutokeru is not here."

All of them looked surprised. The voice sounded like a combination of Abyszard's, along with another one, which they recognized only too well.

"Zedd?" Magigreen spoke.

"Bingo!" Abyszard, or Zedd, exclaimed, as he shot more beams at all of them.

They knew before that Abyszard was quite powerful, but they never thought that his powers would be used against them. Despite of all they have survived in the past, what happened here came quite as a shock to the Magirangers. Zedd roared in laughter, as he changed the wand he used into a scythe. The Magirangers ducked in cover, but Zedd didn't anything to them. Instead, he threw the scythe behind him, where somebody stood whom nobody else had noticed, and was instantly hit with the scythe.

"Tou-san!" the five siblings shouted.

"Give it up, Magirangers." Zedd advised them, "There's nothing you can do now!"

"Maybe they can't." a voice from an unseen source sounded.

Zedd looked around, which distracted him enough to be hit by the very same source.

"Vancuria?" this surprised all of the Magirangers.

"Your mother called me." she explained, shortly before changing into Nai and Mae.

"Did you think we'll let you take all the credit?" Nai wondered.

"All the credit?" Mae repeated.

"Like it would matter!" Zedd shouted, as he was about to give them the same treatment as he gave the others at first.

"Oh no you're not!" Magired shouted, as he started towards him, the rest following him.

This gave Nai and Mae time to change into MagiNai and MagiMae. Along with Wolzard Fire, they joined in on the fight. However, it didn't take long before Zedd had picked up Abyszard's scythe, so he could use his magic to turn Wolzard Fire, Magishine, MagiNai and MagiMae against the other five. Although this was nothing that at least two of them hadn't experienced before, it is nothing to get used to, when someone uses your body like you were a mere puppet.

In the Ozu's secret room, meanwhile, Ginny had started pacing nervously in the room.

"Ginny, please calm down." Miyuki urged her.

"How can I calm down?" she asked of her, "Matt is trying to fight someone we both have been fighting for so long, but never could quite defeat him!"

"You didn't have us as back-up back then." Miyuki assured her.

This was enough to cause Ginny to slam her fists into the table: "You don't know what he means to me!"

Miyuki didn't seem surprised at all: "I think I understand more than you can think."

"No! You don't!" Ginny assured her.


	7. Chapter 7

One and a half year earlier

The wolf-like creature ran through the streets of the city, causing everyone to run away. Policemen come to try and stop it, but their bullets either couldn't penetrate its body, or could but didn't affect it. If anything, it only increased its anger, making it only more violent.

From somewhere above, the cloaked man from before was watching, laughing as he saw the destruction the wolf-creature brought about.

"Having a blast now, aren't you?" somebody asked him.

The man turned to look, and recognized Abyszard: "You..."

"That magic cloak of yours may hide a lot things, including scent so that thing down there can't smell you." Abyszard spoke, "But you still stick out. The more you try to convince me you're not my old friend anymore, the more you start acting like him."

The cloaked man started shaking. He allowed a snake to come out of his sleeve, which changed into a staff. As he was doing that, he was distracted, so Abyszard could raise his wand, cast some kind of wind that blew away the cloak, revealing Zedd underneath it.

Just as the wolf-creature was about to strike the policemen, it started to smell something. It looked up, to where apparently the smell originated. On top of a roof, it saw a man, stripped of most of his flesh, and already partly rotten. It growled, just as it decided to climp up that building.

"What have you done!?" Zedd shouted.

"Turned your own scheme against you." Abyszard replied.

"Oh really?" Zedd questioned.

Upon this, he shot a lights at Abyszard, which the latter could dodge, but not all of them. One directly hit him, which caused him to deactivate his suit, allowing him to be Sutokeru instead. This is when the wolf-creature had arrived. It looked from the one person to the other.

Zedd snickered: "Can't make up your mind now, can you Virginia?"

"Virginia?" this was new to Sutokeru, "That's an actual person?"

Zedd didn't answer. Instead, he used his magic to disappear on sight. With this, the creature could turn its attention to Sutokeru alone. The latter tried to transform again, but he couldn't press the right buttons, as it kept attacking him every time he tried. However, in its attempts to kill him, Sutokeru saw something peculiar. The creature had a pentagram tattooed on its hand. Knowing what the symbol really means, it was strange that such a creature would be branded with it. The creature, however, decided to use that hand to claw at him. As Sutokeru was distracted at the time, he hadn't thought of anything useful against the attack, so all he did was hold his Magi-phone up, which touched the pentagram. Somehow, this caused the creature to back away. Upon closer examination, it looked as though the pentagram was lighting up, hurting the wolf-creature. Normal behaviour for every living creature is that if they're in such great agony, they'd faint. So all Sutokeru needs to do is cause such great agony, which would have the beast faint. If a small but active pentagram can do this to it, then a larger one could do far worse. With his Magi-phone, Sutokeru drew a pentagram on the ground, whistled at the wolf-creature, which was enraged by the sound and ran towards him, onto the pentagram, which lighted up, caused the anticipated agony, upon which it indeed fainted. That's when the wolf reverted back to its human form.


	8. Chapter 8

Today

Ginny had told Miyuki exactly this, and added: "He was the first, if not the only one, who didn't think of shooting me first, unlike anyone else."

"He's a magician." Miyuki told her, "It's his duty to help people."

"Not to him!" Ginny reasoned, "Other people would've used silver bullets on me because they think they had a duty. Matt didn't! He helped me in ways nobody else would've!"

"I understand that." Miyuki replied, "But me and my family have helped other people too, but they stay out of it..."

"I'm wasting my time here." she mumbled as she turned to leave.

"Ginny, wait!" Miyuki tried to stop her, but she didn't listen.

Once she was out, Mandoraboy decided to start talking: "She would make a great magician, with this kind of courage."

"Thinking about it..." Miyuki spoke, "... and remembering what Sutokeru told us,..."

She didn't finish her sentence, but suddenly Mandoraboy remembered it too: "You mean... she is...? I mean she was...?"

Miyuki shook her head, upon which she used her Magi-phone: "There's no time for wishful thinking. Maagi Magi Magiro!"

Back at the fight, the Magirangers weren't doing too well. Zedd, while still in possession of Abyszard, still used the undead ones as puppets, more or less forcing the others to hold back, so they can't fight the real enemy.

"Give it up, Magiscum." Zedd growled, "I alone was already too powerful for Matt to handle, and he could take you all down just as easily. What makes you think the two of combined would be too weak?"

The Magirangers couldn't answer that. They were down to the ground, hurt pretty badly by their own allies. Suddenly, there was a sound.

"What was that?" Magigreen wondered, "You hear it too?"

Magiyellow was the first to respond: "Yes. It sounds like a... a whisper?"

"Tous-san?" Magipink seemed to have spotted the source of the whisper.

"Don't... hold... back..." Wolzard Fire said, "Fight... us... no... other... way..."

"No..." Magired spoke, "We can't do that!"

"You... must..." Wolzard continued.

"We'll hurt you!" Magired continued, "We could kill you!"

"We should do this." Magiblue realized.

"Urara?" all the others questioned.

"I don't like it either." Magiblue said, "But either they die, or the whole world dies if we don't stop him."

"No!" Magired disagreed, "We've lost Tou-san before, we nearly lost Hikaru before! We can't!"

"Keep talking!" Zedd laughed, as he made Wolzard Fire attack them again.

"No!" Magired shouted again, as he suddenly raised his sword to defend himself against Wolzard's sword.

MagiMae raised her cannon to stop Magired, but Magigreen used his axe to counter this. This took the entire fight to another level, as suddenly the Magirangers fought back, even knowing they're hurting loved ones.

"What?" Zedd couldn't understand, "This is unbelievable!"

After some time, the five Magirangers had won against their undead loved ones. Upon their fall, Magigreen had something to say: "I hate to say this... but even Sutokeru wasn't this despicable."

Zedd cocked his head, just when Magiyellow added: "He has used this spell on them before, but never to force us to fight them."

"Unforgivable!" Magipink shouted.

She was the first to start running, and her siblings followed her example. Zedd tried to shoot some more of his magic beams at them, but they either missed, or they hit but it didn't stop them.


	9. Chapter 9

Something rushed by the Magirangers. They couldn't see what it was at first, but whatever it was, it grabbed Zedd and pulled him away. This confused the Magirangers, so much so that they wanted to stop, but found it a hard thing to do as, even if their feet stopped moving, the rest of their bodies would still move forward, causing them to fall. The five had piled up, so only the one who laid on top, Magipink, could get up fast enough to realize who or what pulled Zedd away.

Ginny was lying on top of Abyszard's body. After a few seconds she got up and helped up the one she percieved to still be her friend.

"Matt, are you alright?" she asked him.

He hesitated to answer, almost as if her interference has knocked Zedd out of him, but he spoke eventually: "... I... thank you."

Ginny smiled: "I didn't think you'd have that much trouble fighting them."

"I... I don't understand it!" he exclaimed, "They just attacked me. I can understand that green and that red guy, they never liked me to begin with, but the others as well?"

Magipink, who didn't understand a word they were saying, but she could recognize some of the gestures they made to each other.

"Oh no!" she sounded worried, "She thinks it's Sutokeru she's talking to!"

"Don't listen to him!" Magigreen shouted at her, in English.

"You see that? Now they're trying to turn you against me." Zedd told Ginny, using Sutokeru's voice.

Ginny shushes him: "It doesn't matter. They don't know you as well as I do."

With her right hand, she reaches for "Abyszard" his right hand. Once the two were in each other's grasp, Zedd couldn't help but notice that Ginny's mouth was moving slightly, though no sound came out, as though she was mumbling something.

"What are you doing?" Zedd asked.

"And you don't know me as well as Matt does." she added.

This is when Zedd felt the hand he possesed shake. It almost felt like something was trying to push him out of the body he possessed. Zedd fought with all the strength he had, to a point he was about to punch Ginny, so she'd let go of him. Unfortunately for him, a light appeared underneath both of them. As if the light was controlled by an invisible pen, it drew something. A symbol, which Zedd knew only too well: a pentagram. The pain he felt earlier in the arm was because the hand has a pentagram branded on it. The same can be said about Ginny's hand that held it. Those two, in combination with the one underneath them, causes a great deal of pain to Zedd.

"Guess this makes us even now, Matt." Ginny said, as apparently she remains unaffected by this use of power.

"What's going on over there?" Magigreen wondered.

"Didn't we see this before?" Magired realized.

"Yeah, didn't Sutokeru do this to her before?" Magiyellow suddenly remembered.

"It's different from that time." Magiblue noticed.

"Who cares? It seems to be working." Magigreen sounded cheerful.

"How can you say that?" Magipink shouted, "Can't you see the pain he's in?"

"Looks like you've lost." Ginny grinned.

Zedd growled: "You'd think so? I can do worse than this..."

That's when Abyszard's body started to twitch. This helped Ginny realize Zedd was trying to do something. She couldn't be sure of what, but the fact that he suddenly held her hand much tighter than before, meant that he's somehow trying to use this predicament to his advantage. Ginny tried to pull her hand free, but the harder she tried, the tighter he held his grip. After some time, his grip finally loosened. Ginny was about to sigh of relief, but that's when she realized that Abyszard's body stopped moving altogether. And when his suit disappeared, she could see Sutokeru's body, being paler than usual. And after she felt his pulse, she realized he no longer had a heartbeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny knew it, but couldn't believe it. She helt Sutokeru close to her, shouting to him, wishing he'd move, but nothing would happen. Meanwhile, the Magirangers, too, were at a loss.

"He's... dead?" particularly Magipink had trouble with this.

"He may have been a real pain..." Magigreen began, but couldn't finish.

"In the end, he did what he had to, to stop an old evil." Magiblue finished for him, "Like he said he would."

"It's like tou-san, said." Magiyellow remembered, "If Zedd dies, Sutokeru dies."

"Tou-san..." Magired whispered, as he turned to look at Wolzard Fire, and the rest followed his example.

As it turns out, their undead comrades were still alive, and well aware of what had just transpired.

"Sutokeru's gone now?" MagiNai asked.

"Gone now?" MagiNae repeated.

Neither Magishine or Wolzard Fire recover as quickly, but they were strong enough to try and walk closer to their family.

Wolzard Fire used his Magi-phone to call someone: "Miyuki?"

"I'm on my way." Magimother replied on the other end, "I'm just taking some back-up."

"Back-up won't be necessary." Wolzard Fire replied, "But you might want to take Lunagel with you."

There was a pause, before Magimother continued: "That was my intended back-up. Is something wrong?"

Wolzard Fire did not answer. This silence alone would be enough for Magimother to realize the seriousness of the situation.

**THE END**

**... or not?**


End file.
